


When Evils are Most Free

by DaughterofProspero



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Ancient Rome, Evil Plans, POV First Person, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofProspero/pseuds/DaughterofProspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cassius from bondage will deliver Cassius:<br/>Therein, ye gods, you make the weak most strong;<br/>Therein, ye gods, you tyrants do defeat:<br/>Nor stony tower, nor walls of beaten brass,<br/>Nor airless dungeon, nor strong links of iron,<br/>Can be retentive to the strength of spirit;<br/>But life, being weary of these worldly bars,<br/>Never lacks power to dismiss itself.<br/>If I know this, know all the world besides,<br/>That part of tyranny that I do bear<br/>I can shake off at pleasure."</p>
<p>The Ides of March draw nigh. <br/>Cassius knows there is no other way.<br/>Caesar must fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Evils are Most Free

“Great Caesar” is the name the people call.

The plebeians so easily forget…

Men killed the Fates, and now the King must fall.

 

A thousand lap-dogs at your beck and call;

Their ignorance the Empire’s biggest threat.

“Great Caesar” is the name the people call.

 

But I am not so easy to enthrall;

Not every man you meet is in your debt.

Men killed the Fates, and now the King must fall.

 

Grandiloquence has made your worries small.

“Great Caesar” is your chosen epithet.

“Great Caesar” is the name the people call.

 

A violet cloak is soon to be your pall;

The plan’s in motion, and the date is set.

Men killed the Fates, and now the King must fall.

 

Proclaimed a God, so far above us all;

But I will make a mortal of you yet.

“Great Caesar” is the name the people call,

Men killed the Fates, and now the King must fall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something a little different: Poetry. Strict poetry.  
> Learned about Villanelles last year and they were fascinating. I appreciate the conciseness and the rigid structure. Forces you to get your point across in a succinct and poetic way.  
> Kinda hard to describe but there's a famous one "Do not go gentle into that good night". That's a good one. Hoo boy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
